super_lab_rats_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Trent
Story A shadowy figure is shown in the Principal's Office at Mission Creek High. "Oh, so they're bionic now. Living on a manmade island, huh. A bionic academy. I won't stand for this. I'll eliminate those guys if it's the last thing I do." The shadowy figure is shown to be none other than Trent. The theme song plays, which features Spin, Bob, Sarah, and Leo. Leo bugs Mr. Davenport in the Mentor Quarters. Spin, Sarah and Douglas are there too. "Come on, please! I really wanna be a mentor! These kids need me! Adam, Bree and Chase have jobs, they're hardly ever around anymore!" "Sorry Leo, you're still not ready to be a mentor." "Why not?" "You're just a kid. You are no better than these soldiers. You still have more training to do if you ever want to be as good as your siblings." Leo frowns. "Don't worry, Leo. You'll be a mentor someday," says Douglas. "Donald is just a big bully." "Hey, if anyone here should be a mentor, it's me," Spin says. "I'm more skilled than anyone else, including this loser," he says, pointing at Leo. He looks at Sarah, who is lying on Leo's couch reading a magazine. He goes to sit next to her. "Hey babe, don't you think I'd be a great mentor?" Sarah laughs and kicks Spin off the couch. Spin frowns. "Okay, everybody out!" says Donald. "Douglas and I are trying to take care of some business." Just then, Perry walks in with a bully Leo knows all too well. "Trent?!" Leo asks. "What are you doing here?" "He came over on the Hydraloop," Perry says. "How's it going, Dooley?" Trent asks. He looks at Donald. "You have a wonderful academy, Sir." "Why thank you. Now get out!" Donald yells. "You know, it's getting a little lonely being Principal of Mission Creek High. Is there anything I can do around here?" Trent asks. "Absolutely not!" Donald says, pointing to the exit. "Please leave!" "Come on, there has to be something he can do!" Perry says. "I wanna work with him again! He's a great kid!" "I'm not a kid, Terry!" Trent exclaims. "Whatever," says Perry, walking out. "Can he be my personal servant?" asks Sarah. "No!" Spin yells. "I'll do it, Sarah! I'll do anything for you!" He goes up to Sarah and gets on a knee. "Will you marry me?" "I have a boyfriend," she reminds him. "Aw, Chase is a loser! You deserve so much better, like me!" Sarah sighs and goes back to her magazine. "Guys, I can help train the students! You know what a great gym teacher I am!" "No," says Douglas. "Do as Donny says and leave." "I'll be your janitor!" "Well, we do need a good janitor..." Douglas says. "Fine, whatever," says Donald. "Yes! Thank you! I'll make you proud! This academy will be squeaky clean 24/7!" "Great, now I want everyone out of this room." Donald sighs. Later that day, Trent rings the doorbell to the Davenport Household. Tasha walks up to the door, sees who is outside, and opens it. "Aren't you the one who was always making my son's life miserable?" she asks. "Yes, yes I am. But you'll be happy to know that I've changed. I'm no longer the bully I used to be." "Okay, then. Why are you here?" asks Tasha. Trent walks in while saying, "I just wanted to apologize for putting your son through hell." "Oh, well that's nice. Apology accepted. You can go now." "I also wanted to tell you that I'm retiring as Principal of Mission Creek High to work at your husband's bionic academy. You can be my replacement!" Tasha does a happy dance. "Yay!" she says. "You know, you Davenports are always telling me to leave. Can't I just stay for a while?" Trent walks down to the lab. "You can't go in there!" Tasha screams. "I'll be quick!" Trent says. "I just wanna check this place out!" Trent spends an hour in the lab while Tasha watches a movie. He comes out and quitely slips out of the house. The next day, Trent casually comes to work at the academy. He waves to Perry and smiles. Perry waves back. Adam, Bree and Chase happened to be visiting the academy, like they do once a week. Bob is hugging Bree while she tries to get away from him. Adam tries to pull him off. "Come on, Bob," he says. "No, she's mine!" Bob whines. Chase and Sarah are talking. "Chase, can't you come to the academy more often?" Sarah asks. "I know you're starting a career out in the real world but, I miss you." "You should come to Mission Creek with me!" Chase replies. "You're the best student here. You don't even need to train anymore. You're perfection, Sarah." Sarah looks at Leo, and sees him throwing laser orbs at Trent, who keeps dodging them. "Hey, guys!" Trent laughs. "I'm the new janitor!" Chase stares at them for a few seconds, then looks back at Sarah. "Oh. I get it," he says, sighing. "Chase, it's not like that. We're just friends." "I wanna believe you." "You can." They look into each other's eyes, then share a kiss. "Aw, that's just gross!" says Trent, covering his eyes. This gives Leo the opportunity to pick Trent up and slam him on the floor. "Ow!" Trent yells. He jumps up and shoots a laser at Leo, but misses. "Trent? How did you become bionic?" asks Leo, terrified. "Well, I went down into your little lab, and luckily there were instructions on how to implant bionics? Now wasn't that convenient?" "What do you want Trent?" asked Bree. "I want revenge," replied Trent. "Revenge for what? You were picking on us for years," said Leo. "Yeah, and you could have made my life easier by just letting me!" Trent fires a laser at Chase, who blocks it with his forcefield. "Freaks," Trent comments. "And if I have to be a freak too, to teach you idiots a lesson, that's okay with me." Trent fires a laser at Bree, who superspeeds out of the way. "Did you only give yourself lasers?" Bree asks. Adam uses his blast wave ability to knock Trent over. "Well, that takes care of that," he says. Trent rises up into the air. At that moment, Donald and Douglas come and see what's happening. "What the-" says Douglas. "Well, guess what. I can fly too!" says Leo. "You can?!" exclaims Donald. Leo rises up to where Trent is and punches him in the face. Trent shoots a laser at Leo, and Leo throws a few laser spheres at him. "Bob, we have to help Leo!" says Spin, looking up. "Right," says Bob. Bob picks up Spin and hurls him at Trent. Spin knocks Trent, causing him to lower a bit. Spin is falling but Trent catches his shirt. "Unless you want this little boy to die today, I suggest letting me take care of my business." Leo lowers himself to the ground, and so does Trent. He pushes Spin over to Bob. "Why the heck did you throw me, Bob?" asks Spin. "I guess I felt like it," Bob replies. "You do realize you can levitate," Douglas comments. "Oh. Right." Sarah jumps on top of Trent and takes him down. Perry comes over and handcuffs Trent. "Once I saw him shoot a laser, I went to get these! It took me a while to find them in my office. Why would I put my handcuffs in the drawer with my deodorant? I never look there!" Donald claps his hands. "Guys, I'm proud of you. You deserve a good mentor who is around more often, since Adam, Bree and Chase have moved on." Donald wipes a tear from his eye. "Leo, you are now a mentor." "YES!" yells Leo. "I knew this day would come!" "Now where have I heard that before?" wonders Perry. Characters Main Characters Spin Bob Sarah Leo Dooley Recurring Characters Donald Davenport Tasha Davenport Trent Douglas Davenport Adam Davenport Bree Davenport Chase Davenport Trivia * This is the series premiere of Academy Rats on the Fan Fiction page. * Leo's new ability, flying/levitating is introduced. Category:Leo Corp Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Fanmade Category:Leo Category:Aardvarkbanana911 Category:Aardvarkbanana911 Related Pages